


a little treat

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Bloodplay, Disfigurement, Dismemberment, Knife Play, M/M, Oh god, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Torture, a psychopathic disgusting power couple who get off on torture, depravity..., kyluxhardkinks prompt, they're a power couple, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux’s hand travelled to Kylo’s waist, and Kylo stopped him.<br/>“Let’s not get too excited now, darling,” he grinned against Hux’s mouth.<br/>“No, I want to use your saber.” Hux gestured towards the mess in the chair. “I want to take off his legs, you see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for @kyluxhardkinks on tumblr: "GORE!! Kylo and Hux torturing people. Having fun with it. They're a power couple. In addition to the torturing: Kylo controls the person with the force, while Hux enjoys himself with tools and knives." Also my first fic! It's pretty short, I could have added more torture methods and fun... But I think it's probably nasty enough as it is. Didn't focus on the sexual aspect as much as the power balance and the rush of being in control of somebody. TW blood, gore, torture, psychological torture, disfigurement, so if you're sensitive to any of that, proceed with caution. Enjoy I guess

“Good morning, my darling.”  
Kylo knew that Hux hated being woken up by his alarm - ironically, as Hux also hated being late. He’d woken up a little earlier than the alarm was supposed to go off, so he’d quickly freshened up and prepared Hux a little breakfast of coffee and toast at the kitchenette in the general’s luxurious quarters. He loved this, playing the submissive housewife, watching Hux wake gently and feeling warm as the sleepy smile spread across his freckled face. He loved making Hux feel good and powerful, he loved feeling happy together.  
“Good morning,” Hux replied sleepily, and then suddenly bolted up in a panic. “I didn’t hear my alarm… What time is it? Are we going to be late??”  
Kylo grinned. “No, we’ll be right on time. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Come on now, have some food. You’ll need your energy today.”  
He was right, and Hux gladly gnawed at the toast as he checked his datapad for morning updates, not quite able to focus all his attention on the long strings of data as his lover sat naked beside him. He glanced up at Kylo’s face, at the huge black eyes and full lips, and felt his mind go blank with lust.  
“I love you,” he whispered, almost inadvertently.  
“I love you, too.” Kylo smiled, and Hux’s impulsive, hungry kiss left breadcrumbs on his lips. “Now let’s get going, shall we, darling?”

Once they’d left the privacy of Hux’s chamber, their dynamic shifted. They were both tall and intimidating, clad in dark uniform, pace matched as they strode together down the corridors of the Finalizer. Officers and stormtroopers stepped to the side as they approached, a seemingly invincible wall of threatening darkness, Kylo’s expression hidden by his mask and Hux’s blank and unmoving. Hux allowed his thoughts to return to the bed ten minutes ago, the way Kylo’s face has radiated kindness and warmth, and he almost smiled at the thought of taming a monster like the man strolling along beside him. He thoroughly enjoyed feeling like a unit, the way that his subordinates cowered at the couple’s presence. Kylo, meanwhile, thought about the treat that he’d set up for Hux. After all, Hux was just as bloodthirsty and power-crazed as he was, and Kylo had decided that this would be the perfect bonding experience for them. Hux didn’t get much of a chance to express physical power, given that Snoke would have him in an escape pod to the nearest inhabited planet if he dared so much as scratch any equipment, whereas Kylo had free rein as Snoke’s gifted apprentice to destroy pretty much whatever (and whoever) he wished. Yes, this was certainly going to be fun.  
“Good morning, Lord Ren, General Hux.” Mitaka greeted them formally, and with a nervous bow of his head, as they approached the room that Kylo had spent all night fantasizing about. “The… subject is ready for you.” He was never quite sure how to address these two men, especially not when they were together, especially not when they were about to do what they were about to do...  
“Very good,” said Hux distantly, dismissing Mitaka with a wave of his hand. The officer scampered back down the corridor to the safety of the distinctly Kylo-free bridge. Kylo took Hux’s hand and led him smiling into the interrogation room.

The prisoner was of no real importance: a young, low-ranking Resistance grunt who’d been stupid and poorly trained enough to get caught upon accidentally running into a First Order scout on the way back from a low-key recon mission. Twelve hours ago, he’d been full of energy and excited adrenaline, en route to his first real mission with the Resistance. He’d seen the legendary General Organa in the flesh, he’d shaken hands with Poe Dameron, and he’d visited the planet Jakku - while nothing special, it was still a new planet, which made it more than exciting enough for this naive young man. Now he was strapped to a metal chair, facing away from the door to the small, dark room, bound by cold, sharp-edged steel, shaking, head darting around as far as the straps would allow it at the slightest sound. He was filled with an altogether different and much less pleasant kind of adrenaline now. He jumped as he heard the door open again, for the first time in the last hour. He’d spent that time rapidly switching between fervent hope of escape and complete despair, one minute plotting an elaborate escape plan, the next sobbing as he thought of all the terrible things these evil monsters might do to him, and of the life he’d lost so quickly. Surely they wouldn’t let him go, at least not in one piece. But… maybe they would?? He had nothing to offer them, after all, and the officer who brought him a small cup of water seemed quite nice in fact…  
The daunting couple strode around the prisoner, still holding hands, and stopped in front of him. His eyes were wide, glancing wildly around the room as though searching for a weapon; he was drenched in sweat, his thin undershirt sticking to his slender frame and his hair greasy with it. Hux felt as though he could smell the boy’s fear, and he revelled in it, in the power that it granted him. Kylo could see the images rushing through Hux’s head as he grinned at the prisoner, and he could feel the delicious mixture of naive optimism and abject desperation radiating from the boy strapped to the chair. Kylo had sensed that the moment he made eye contact with them, he instinctively knew all hope was lost, and it gave him such a rush of power that he suddenly felt his blood rushing south. Hux must have somehow sensed it, too, or perhaps he was just delighted by the sight of the prisoner which Kylo had offered him, as he began to laugh. Kylo was slightly overwhelmed at the sweetness of Hux’s laugh, and he immediately removed his helmet to kiss him. Hux shrugged off his greatcoat and happily returned the embrace, running his fingers through Ren’s hair and smiling against his mouth.  
“I love you so much, baby,” he breathed.The prisoner’s thoughts were distracted from their previous train of despair for a moment as he stared at them in confusion. What was going on? Was this some kind of perverse torture tactic? Were they going to…  
Hux pulled away, eager to get started. “So…” he said, giddy with delight and with his love for Ren. “Where do we start?”  
Kylo gestured towards the front of the room, behind the prisoner’s back. There stood a table and a number of cabinets. On the table, a wide selection of knives, scalpels and razors was laid out. Kylo knew how much Hux secretly craved the sight of blood, and was more than happy to indulge him. On the wall to the prisoner’s left was a large steel basin with a faucet; there was also what looked like an oven with an open fire. Kylo heard Hux’s thoughts race as he imagined what horrors might be lurking behind the doors of those cabinets.  
“All that and so much more, sweetie,” he murmured in Hux’s ear. “Now, why don’t you do the honors and start him off with a nice little slash across the face?”  
Hux laughed gleefully again and almost skipped over to the table, selecting a delicate-looking and very precise scalpel. He caught his reflection in one of the larger, shiny butcher’s knives as he selected his instrument - he was very flushed, and smiling like a kid at Christmas. He returned to the prisoner, who looked as though he was about to scream, and twirled the handle of the knife around his fingers as he pondered which part of him he wanted to cut first.  
The boy began to stammer nonsense as Hux made his decision: “I I don’t know anything I swe-swear I’m juss-st a a ground ssss soldier I uhh I --”  
“What’s his name?” Hux asked, holding the boy’s chin in a gloved hand as he inspected his face.  
“Mitaka said he’s a Resistance grunt called Scrapes,”  
Hux noticed a little birthmark on Scrape’s left earlobe as he trembled. Wait, it wasn’t a birthmark - it was a piercing. That wouldn’t do, he thought to himself. He’d always hated anything that broke with regulation uniform (with the exception of Ren’s messy hair, of course). As Scrape’s gibberish started to raise in pitch and volume, Hux darted forward and slashed off his entire earlobe in one quick motion. It took a moment for this to register, it seemed; it was almost as though the boy didn’t actually realize it had been done. Hux caught the small, soft piece of flesh as it fell away from his head; an almost obscene amount of blood began spurting out of the bottom of the ear, and a scream came rushing out of his mouth along with it. Hux inspected the lobe as the prisoner shook and screeched in front of him; it was incredibly soft against his fingers, and the piercing hole in the middle actually made quite a nice decoration now that it was no longer attached to the boy’s head.  
“Very nice,” whispered Ren, gently kissing Hux’s neck.  
Hux was slightly taken aback by the amount of blood running down the prisoner’s neck and shoulder. “He won’t bleed out from that, will he?” he asked Kylo, worried that his fun would be cut short.  
Kylo reached for the lightsaber at his belt, and Scrapes turned impossibly pale. He aimed it towards the boy and activated it - with perfect precision, as the scorching heat radiated onto his face, Kylo cauterized the wound with the tip of his saber. Scrapes let out another gut-wrenching howl (which had rather the opposite effect than intended on Hux, who had to stop himself from laughing gleefully at the sound) as Kylo touched the blade almost gently to his earlobe; the smell of flesh burning made the boy retch.  
“There,” Kylo murmured, “all better.”  
He retracted the fiery blade and stepped back to allow Hux to resume his fun.  
“All right… What next?”  
Hux looked over the prisoner, to the table and cabinets at the other end of the room. He wondered what delights Kylo had stashed away for him.  
“How about a change of pace…”  
He strode back across the room, and opened the first cabinet on the left. Inside he saw even more blades, this time with cruel jagged edges; there was even a small chainsaw. He noted a thumb screw, a small lump of iron (presumably to be melted and poured on a prisoner), and a cattle prod. Hux decided to keep things simple for now. It was so much fun to watch the blood flow.  
He went back to the table and picked up a selection of different knives, and took a few jagged ones from the cabinet.  
“Interesting,” Kylo observed Hux as he set the knives down on a table next to Scrapes’ chair and began arranging them carefully.  
While Hux was busy setting the knives out nicely, Kylo wondered why he should be the only one to have any fun with this prisoner. It was his treat, of course, but what’s mine is yours and all that…

Kylo stood in front of the whimpering boy, his face and shoulder bloodied and his left ear a messy red stump, and stared him right in the eye. He had very blue eyes, brighter than even Hux’s. Kylo made a mental note to do something about that later. His bottom lip was quivering; he was drenched in sweat and tears, the two mingling together and stinging the sides of his face. Kylo closed his eyes and reached out a hand to touch Scrapes’ damp forehead with his leather-clad fingertips. The boy fliched - he was slightly taken aback at the gentleness of his touch, and for a moment, nearly allowed himself to enjoy it. Then all that gentleness was gone, as almost instantly it was as though a floodgate to his deepest thoughts and darkest hopes had opened and Kylo was sauntering through his head, ripping everything to shreds. Kylo was opening boxes that should stay closed forever, and certainly to anyone but Scrapes himself - he saw the look on Scrapes’ sister’s face that time he’d taken rough play a little too far and punched her so hard she bled (and then made her promise not to tell mom) - he saw Scrapes’ first lover, heard his breath and the rhythm of his heartbeat during their first kiss - he heard the news that his aunt Deena had died all over again, felt his heart sink to his knees and the breath knocked out of his lungs as he stared at her blank, expressionless face against the silk of her casket - and then he heard Kylo Ren laugh. He was laughing right in his head, and it was as though he tore through all of those intensely personal memories and threw them on the ground. Scrapes couldn’t even scream now - this torture was inside his own mind. Kylo pushed deeper, into another part of his head now, and he was probing into Scrapes’ fears. He was outraged, sickened that anybody could find it in themselves to do something like this. Finding joy in hurting somebody, that was one thing. This was so intimate, humiliating in fact. He felt as though every inch of his mind had been laid bare for Kylo to use for his own amusement. Kylo wandered past his fear of abandonment, and how harshly he’d felt it the day his aunt had died; he spat on his fear of spiders (it was of no use to Kylo right now), and then paused at his intense phobia of disfigurement. It had made it incredibly hard for him to become a Resistance fighter, as he knew there was a good chance he’d be wounded, but Ren could feel that this particular fear was coursing through the boy now more strongly than ever.  
“Hmm,” Ren muttered, and he let Scrapes go.  
Scrapes felt as though all the energy had been drained from his body. He almost couldn’t keep his eyes open, despite the adrenaline. He saw Kylo Ren whisper something to the redheaded general, who laughed in an almost childlike, gleeful way, and then turned to him.  
“What a pretty face,” he whispered into Scrapes’ ruined ear. “So pretty I could almost…”  
Scrapes froze as he felt the blade of a scalpel run across the tip of his nose.  
“I’ll do anything,” he heard himself whisper in a tiny voice.  
Hux laughed again. “My goodness, Ren, this is delightful!”  
He leaned back in toward Scrapes and, with almost surgical precision, began removing the tip of his nose. The delicious screams filled the air once again, and Hux found himself hard at the thought of being able to exercise this much power on a person. Ren was watching his lover with pride warming his chest. So much darkness, he thought to himself. Hux could almost outdo Snoke himself, there was so much dark power spilling from his being. Out of curiosity as well as the desire to show the boy who was in charge, Hux’s tongue darted across the scalpel to taste his victim’s blood. Ren gasped at the sight, and put his hand on Hux’s shoulder to turn him around for a kiss. He tasted like pure fear. Kylo felt so alive, buzzing with the darkness that filled the entire room.  
Hux’s hand travelled to Kylo’s waist, and Kylo stopped him.  
“Let’s not get too excited now, darling,” he grinned against Hux’s mouth.  
“No, I want to use your saber.” Hux gestured towards the mess in the chair. “I want to take off his legs, you see.”  
Scrapes was too shocked to scream at that.  
“I want to see him struggle,” Hux continued. “I want to see him try to run...And then I want to take his legs.”  
“As you wish,” Kylo conceded. With a slight wave of his hand, the prisoner’s restraints were removed. He slumped in his chair with nothing to hold him up, and stayed like that for a moment, still staring up at the two stone faces above him. Then he felt the general’s hands on him, pushing him back, and he realized with a wild rush of euphoria that this was his chance.  
He fought with everything he had; kicking, biting, thrashing with all his strength, as Hux chided him to stay still as though this was the most normal thing in the world, and with one last push managed to wiggle free and make a beeline for the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, he froze. In his mind, for a moment, he’d already pushed the handle down and been greeted by the nice officer from before, who, in his mind, took him into his arms and rushed him to the med bay, while ordering that the general and the wizard be fired on the spot. In reality, however, Kylo had moved his hand once more, and stopped the poor man in his tracks. The scream building in his throat was reduced to a grunt, as he tried to push against his invisible bonds. He heard the redhead laughing, and hate joined the fear igniting his veins. Kylo breathed it in, the intense emotions, the silent screams; it was like a drug to him. Scrapes was still frozen mid-stride at the door, panic consuming him as he watched that evil fucking bastard walk up to him lazily with the saber in hand. He fumbled with it for a moment before successfully activating it, and Scrapes could see him out of the corner of his eye. The general now stood holding the hilt in both hands, feet apart, shoulders squared. Some would even say he looked heroic, in any other setting, and if it wasn’t for that horrible sadistic grin on his face. He raised the saber above his head, and the last thing Scrapes realized as he brought it down was that he couldn’t even close his eyes, he had to watch his own disfigurement. Hux swept Kylo’s lightsaber through the air, severing Scrapes’ legs in one smooth, precise movement. 

The knight moved his hand once again, and Scrapes and his legs fell to the floor clumsily. The boy lay there, staring at his severed legs, unable to comprehend… He felt as though he should be able to stand, yet he could barely move. He was almost trying to will the legs which lay about a metre away from him into moving by themselves. Hux gasped, ecstatic at the sight, and then sadistic laughter bubbled over.  
“Beautiful work, darling,” Kylo whispered. “Now, I think it’s starting to get rather late. Let’s put this little rat out of his misery and make our way to work, shall we?”  
Hux pouted like a bratty child. He was still fixated by the sight of the boy squirming on the floor in shock, and his legs completely still in front of him, almost consumed by power.  
“Fine,” he said. “Will you do the honours?”  
Kylo took the lightsaber from him, leaning in for a very soft, tender kiss as he did so. Scrapes was too preoccupied to notice this time. Kylo and Hux were both buzzing, so full of energy that Kylo barely had to put any effort into force-choking the poor boy. Hux was sure he saw the legs twitch as Scrapes lost consciousness. As the limp body hit the ground, Kylo reached out and took Hux’s bloodstained hand. Hux hadn’t noticed how extremely hard he’d gotten. “You’ll need a change of clothes before you can go to work,” Kylo smirked. “How about you come back to my quarters…”  
“That would be quite lovely, my darling.”  
They stepped over the corpse, both throbbing with desire and excitement, and walked back to Kylo’s room at a much faster pace than usual.


End file.
